


Elvis Slept Here

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The Right Answer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Michael weren’t the only ones noticing each other in “Plead the Cause of the Poor and the Needy”. Things between Dean and Gabriel are a little earthier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis Slept Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Send Me an Angel_ by Ashton Press, May 2011 and still available for purchase.

“Here we are, safe and sound,” Gabriel said as the three of them appeared on Bobby’s porch, their arrival lit by the yellowish glow of the porch light.

“Sam! Dean!” Bobby exclaimed as he flung the door open. “That _is_ you, isn’t it, boy?” Bobby asked, eyeing Dean carefully.

“Yeah, Michael got his own body,” Dean decided to skip the whole God issue for the moment, “and he and Cas are off making up for lost time, at least I hope they are.”

Bobby stared at him in response to that comment before rounding on Sam and glaring at him. “And what the hell were you thinking jes up and vanishing like that!”

“Gabe made me do it?” Sam offered sheepishly causing all three of the others to stare at him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Gabriel groaned when Bobby turned to look at him. “I didn’t make him, I offered him a choice.”

“Well, that was your first mistake,” Dean muttered. “Never give Sam a choice.”

“I’ll remember that for the next time.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time!” Bobby said firmly before grabbing both Sam and Dean and pulling them into a tight embrace.

“I never thought I’d see this place again,” Sam murmured, looking dazed, as if their survival was only beginning to sink in.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Gabriel protested. “Why don’t you guys ever believe me?”

Bobby looked up at the archangel at that, his eyes narrowing beneath the brim of his cap. “I thought you were dead.”

“He came back,” Dean observed, “even if not quite the very next day.”

“It’s over, Bobby,” Sam added, sounding shaky, “we got him back in his trap without ending the world.”

“And without anyone dying,” Dean said.

Some of the lines of stress eased from Bobby’s expression at that and he rubbed a hand over his chin. “You comin’ in?”

“I know I’m ready to collapse,” Sam nodded.

“I’ll be in soon,” Dean said. “I need to unwind a bit first. I’m too tense to sit yet.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Gabriel promised.

Bobby cast him a wry look that said very clearly that he found that less than comforting, but he stepped inside with Sam and shut the door, giving Dean the solitude he clearly wanted.

“I don’t actually need a babysitter, you know.”

“You sure about that? Besides, who better to talk to if, you know, you want to talk about it all?” Gabriel looked distracted for a moment before he focused on Dean again.

Dean laughed bitterly. “I’m not sure I ever want to talk about it again. I can hardly believe we all survived it, but we did, and I want to forget about all the crap along the way.”

“Can’t blame you for that,” Gabriel murmured, “and I’d help with that if I really believed you wanted to forget it all.”

Dean took a step back. “Stay out of my head, Gabe.”

“I said _if_ , Dean.”

“Yeah, you did.” Dean relaxed again, leaning against the railing as he regarded Gabriel curiously. “So what’re you going to do now?”

“You and Sam pretty much blew my cover, so no idea; maybe I’ll raise alpaca and make yarn from their hair,” Gabriel mused, shifting so that his hip was supported by the weather-beaten rail near Dean.

Dean snorted a laugh. “Yeah, does anyone ever actually do that? As for you, you’d die of boredom inside a day, so I don’t think so.” He hesitated, his eyes searching the archangel’s features.

“You didn’t even think about going back to Heaven?”

“Talk about dying of boredom without being able to die.” Gabriel shuddered before shrugging. “No, I didn’t even think about it. I like it down here; I like humanity in all its messy glory.”

“I’ll bet you wouldn’t psychoanalyze a hooker.”

“Time is money.”

“You have an infinite amount of the first and no need of the second,” Dean pointed out, looking amused.

“True, but after a while, the hooker gets a little aged.” Gabriel smirked.

“Gross!” Dean groaned.

“You asked!” Gabriel pointed out. “So, getting used to being alone in your skin again?”

“You have no idea how good it is,” Dean replied fervently.

“I’m betting I can imagine.”

“When were you ever possessed?” Dean scoffed.

“I said I could imagine.”

“I prefer not to think about your imagination,” Dean said wryly. “It’s pretty scary.”

“Aw, now you’ve hurt my feelings,” Gabriel pouted.

“Yeah, right,” Dean snorted. “We’ve all said a hell of a lot worse in the past.”

“About me. I think I have an excellent imagination, so don’t pick on it.”

“Sure, Gabe, whatever you say.” Dean rolled his eyes.

Gabriel pursed his lips and blew Dean a kiss at that. “Ooo, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Dude, you seriously need to get laid.”

“Considering what Michael and Castiel are doing, tell me about it,” Gabriel sighed before glancing over at Dean, his expression sly. “You offering?”

“What the hell?!” Dean sputtered. “Do I look like a girl to you?”

“Sometimes I really hate your gender hang-ups,” Gabriel sighed.

Dean hesitated, staring at Gabriel. “But... Kali?”

“Hot chick, in more ways than one. What about her?”

“Yeah, she’s a chick; I’m not. You seein’ my confusion yet?”

Gabriel sighed and rubbed his face. “Okay, Dean, you obviously need things spelled out for you in simple words. Girls, good. Boys, good. Got it?”

Dean started laughing, unable to keep a straight face any longer. “Yeah, I got it. I got it when I was about fifteen.”

“Prick,” Gabriel muttered, scraping his hand through his hair before focusing his gaze on Dean. “So, I’m in the mood to be fucked; you up to it, or do I need to look elsewhere?”

“Well, not on Bobby’s front porch, I’m not!”

“So where do you want to go?”

Dean eyed him for a moment before fisting a hand in Gabriel’s shirt and pulling him forward to kiss him. “Surprise me,” he said when he drew back.

Gabriel eyed Dean, his tongue sweeping out over his lower lip as he narrowed his eyes in thought, then grinned, and suddenly they were in a lavish bedroom decorated all in white except for the royal purple bedspread and pillows on the king-sized bed.

Dean looked around, his eyebrows raised. “I don’t even want to know,” he decided, ignoring the furnishings in favor of tumbling Gabriel onto the gaudy bedspread and sprawling over him.

“Glad to hear it,” Gabriel muttered, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean’s body and sitting up enough to nip at his chin as he arched up beneath the solid weight over him.

Shivering with pleasure, Dean rocked down against the archangel while tugging at the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt, intent on getting to the warm skin beneath it, something that Gabriel seemed all too happy to help with as suddenly his shirt—along with the rest of their clothes—was gone, leaving the full length of their bodies pressed together.

Momentarily startled, Dean stilled for a second before he grinned wickedly. “Okay, I could get used to that. Are you just as handy with the lube?”

“I would be if I needed it,” Gabriel smirked, dragging a suddenly slick finger up the center of Dean’s back.

“Mere humans will never be the same again,” Dean chuckled. He caught hold of one of Gabriel’s knees and drew it up, letting the head of his rapidly hardening cock rest against the slick opening.

“I’ll remind you that you said that later,” Gabriel purred, catching hold of the back of Dean’s head and pulling him in for a hungry kiss that Dean returned with interest, his hips rocking gently until he slipped inside Gabriel almost unexpectedly.

Gabriel’s sigh was breathed out into Dean’s mouth, and he made a soft sound of contentment. “Feels great,” he murmured against Dean’s mouth.

Dean could only nod briefly as his tongue slid over Gabriel’s, learning his taste as he slid deeper inside the tight passage, the archangel clenching down around him, his hands sliding over Dean’s shoulders and back then down to his ass, urging him to move as they ate at each others’ mouths.

Just as eager as Gabriel, Dean fucked him, driving hard as Gabriel clearly wanted, allowing both of them to let go of everything and simply feel. Gasps and grunts filled the air around them, echoing through the room and punctuating the staccato slap of their bodies, both of them striving for their pleasure and dragging the other along.

Dean groaned harshly and snaked a hand between them to curl around Gabriel’s cock, jerking him in counterpoint to his thrusts.

“Oh fuck yeah.” It only took a few strokes, then Gabriel was coming, his body spasming around Dean’s cock as blood hot liquid gouted between them.

The sensation curled the knot of pleasure in Dean’s belly ever tighter, but he managed to hold on, feeling and watching Gabriel’s pleasure, wrenching every drop from the angel before letting go and slamming into him. His thrusts grew erratic as he drew closer, and then he was crying out and driving even deeper in a final, deep lunge as he came.

Gabriel stroked his hands over Dean’s back, his whole being radiating completion and relaxation as his legs slid down to rest on Dean’s thighs, keeping them connected. “Oh yeah, that was good,” he murmured.

“Uh huh,” Dean breathed, his eyes closed and his chin resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You’ve improved my opinion of angels.”

“Trust me, that wasn’t what I was trying to do.”

Dean chuckled, raising his head to brush a kiss over Gabriel’s lips. “I think you managed that too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Gabriel grinned, running his hands down to Dean’s ass and squeezing the muscular globes. “I like this better than what you were normally trying to stick in me.”

Dean snickered. “Yeah, me too. And this we can even do again.”

“Well, honestly, if you had really stuck that stake in me, it wouldn’t have done a thing except ruin my shirt.”

“At the time, it would have made me feel a hell of a lot better.”

“Better you than Lucifer, I suppose.” Gabriel shrugged.

“I like the way things turned out a lot better, if that’s any help.”

Gabriel grinned at that and slapped Dean’s ass. “It is, and everyone lived; what’s not to like?” He sprawled back against the deep purple spread and stretched, somehow managing to keep Dean within him.

“Okay, I gotta know,” Dean said, eying the vividly colored fabric askance. “Where the hell are we?”

“Graceland.” Gabriel smirked. “Not Elvis’ bedroom, though, that one’s a little much even for me.”

“Oh my god, tell me you’re not an Elvis fan!”

“What’s wrong with Elvis?”

“The guy was a twangy country singer pretending to be rock.”

“Take it from someone who was there, there would be no rock without Elvis,” Gabriel snorted.

“Yeah, okay, we’re not discussing music.”

“Snob.”

“I _hate_ country.”

Gabriel only chuckled and shook his head at the comment. “It’s a good thing you aren’t so narrow-minded regarding other things.”

Dean grinned. “I think we already proved that, but I’m game to give it another go in a while if you are. After all, it’s been a long time since I got fucked.”

“A while?” Gabriel asked, his expression wry as he canted his hips, grinding his once again erect cock against Dean’s groin. “One thing you’ll learn about me, Dean, is that I made the body, I made the rules; I’m _never_ not ready to go.”

The look Dean gave the archangel was almost prayerful. “Oh man, you’re what every guy wants.” He finally slipped out of Gabriel and rolled to his back, spreading his legs in invitation.

“Or what every guy wants to be,” Gabriel laughingly pointed out as he sat up, rolling his shoulders while he studied the length of Dean’s body then leaned in and licked a stripe up Dean’s cock, humming in pleasure at the taste of them mixed together.

“Yeah, well, I know I can’t do that, so I’ll just enjoy it.” Dean shivered at the sensation of Gabriel’s tongue on him.

“You just do that,” Gabriel murmured as he continued to clean Dean with long strokes of his tongue, making Dean squirm lazily under his attentions. There was no way Dean could get hard again yet, but he still enjoyed what Gabriel was doing, moaning softly in encouragement.

Giving a low sound of pleasure, Gabriel looked up at Dean, his brown eyes warm and velvety. “Oh yeah, this is going to be fun,” he rasped before shifting and settling between Dean’s thighs.

“You only just figured that out?” Dean half-laughed, half-gasped. “A little slow on the uptake there, Gabe.”

“Even more fun,” Gabe amended before his mouth closed over one of Dean’s nipples.

“I like your idea of fun,” Dean panted, writhing. “And I hope you remember that I’m _not_ an angel, and it _does_ take me a while.”

Gabriel’s response was to switch over to the other nipple, suckling strongly at the turgid flesh.

“But feel free to continue trying to prove me wrong,” Dean got out between gasping breaths, his fingers flexing on Gabriel’s shoulders.

“You’re still young,” Gabriel chuckled, lifting his head to look up at Dean again, “it won’t be that long.”

“I’m feeling younger by the second.”

“Be careful though, I’m not into kids,” Gabriel warned before chuckling as he closed his mouth over Dean’s, sealing their lips together.

“That’s a relief,” Dean mumbled into the kiss, unable to resist a smart ass comment even as he curled his legs around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer, the archangel laughing against his mouth as they ground together, his erection sliding against Dean’s still flaccid cock.

“Thought you were going to fuck me?” Dean muttered in a brief moment between kisses when Gabriel let him breathe.

“It’s called foreplay, Dean; haven’t you heard of it?”

“What, the whole me fucking you thing didn’t count?”

Gabriel snorted at that and bit Dean’s chin before slithering down Dean’s body, catching his hips in his hands and blowing a stream of cool air over Dean’s hole.

“Oh Jesus fuck!” Dean nearly wailed, his body jerking, only held down on the bed by Gabriel’s grip.

“He’s not here,” Gabriel muttered before licking at the flesh he’d just blown on.

Dean could only whimper, shivering convulsively from the intense pleasure as Gabriel continued to eat at his ass, slicking and relaxing the tight muscle until his tongue could finally slip inside, making Dean cry out and grab fistfuls of Gabriel’s hair, not trying to control him but simply hanging on.

Finally Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips, then grinning up at Dean’s needy expression. “I think you’re ready now,” he breathed before surging upward, his cock slotting between Dean’s cheeks and then inside him, the tight heat clamping down around him.

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Dean groaned, his eyes half closed from the intensity of the sensation. For a moment, all he could feel was the thick shaft filling him and the heat of the body over him.

“Mmmhmm.” The low voiced murmur turned into a pleased sigh as Gabriel bottomed out, staying where he was, fully sheathed in Dean’s body for long moments.

Dean gasped, his hands moving jerkily over Gabriel’s back while he tested the sensations flowing outward from where Gabriel filled him, rhythmically clenching and relaxing his ass.

A shudder raced through the archangel’s body, and he changed the angle of his hips, causing the head of his cock to rub against Dean’s prostate.

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped again, jerking up to meet Gabriel, his cock twitching as he slowly began to harden again, far sooner than he ever would have believed possible.

“Exactly.” Gabriel began to draw back at that with inhuman slowness, allowing both of them to feel every fraction of an inch that he moved. Dean could only hold on and enjoy, taking everything that Gabriel had to give and more than he ever knew he could.

The moment the head of his cock began to stretch the muscle that encased it, Gabriel switched directions, pushing inward at the same slow, exacting pace, his gaze fixed on Dean’s face the whole time.

Dean dragged his eyes all the way open to meet Gabriel’s intent stare, and he licked his lips slowly, clearly reveling in what they were doing. “You feel so fucking good,” he rasped. He could feel himself continuing to fill until he was even harder than he’d been while fucking Gabriel, the sensation even more intense for the shadow of pain that came with it.

Gabriel’s sharp laugh cut through the quiet around him, the sound ending as he kissed Dean hungrily again. “Glad you think so. Very. Very. Glad.” He punctuated each word with a thrust that scored directly on Dean’s prostate.

Dean let out a whimpering moan and tightened his legs around Gabriel’s waist, clearly demanding more, something Gabriel seemed glad to give him as he sped up his pace, rubbing against the length of Dean’s cock as he drove into him again and again. Dean moaned with every thrust, the pleasure growing more intense with each passing moment, beyond what he thought his body was capable of, but having come so recently, he was held on the knife edge of pleasure, unable to come again just yet.

As if he was aware of this, Gabriel pulled back with a grin and reached between them, his hand closing around Dean’s cock, his grip warmer than natural as he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Dean nearly screamed at the pleasure knifing through him, but even that wasn’t enough to push him to a climax, not yet. He shook with the intensity of the sensations, his whole body clenching down in a hard spasm, and his fingers dug into Gabriel’s upper arms hard enough to bruise even an angel.

Gabriel’s grin morphed into a smirk, and he continued to move, driving Dean on while keeping his own need in check.

“Oh my god, are you trying to kill me?” Dean groaned, the almost painful pleasure beyond anything he’d ever felt before.

“Been there, done that, not ready to do it again.”

“Glad to hear it,” Dean got out, his back arching and his eyes falling closed as the excruciatingly good movement of Gabriel’s body and hand threatened to overwhelm him.

“Hear it, feel it...” Gabriel murmured.

All Dean _could_ do was feel it, feel Gabriel, and he both wanted the climax just out of his reach and never wanted it to end, and Gabriel seemed to know that, his pace never wavering though he slid his hand up Dean’s belly to cup his face as he dove in for another kiss, coaxing Dean’s tongue into his mouth.

Dean whimpered almost brokenly, his tongue gliding sensually over Gabriel’s in yet another joining, and the pleasure ratcheted even higher, almost enough to tip him over the edge. But again his body settled into the incredible sensations, holding him there in a haze of arousal.

Gabriel continued his thrusts, his body driving against Dean’s as he sucked on Dean’s tongue, plainly intending on prolonging this as long as Dean could hold out, and Dean would have been happy to continue forever, but the human body had its limits, and eventually Dean reached them. An unknowable time later the pleasure spiked even higher, and then he was coming in intense spasms, his eyes rolling back in his head with the pulses of ecstasy until it was too much and he blacked out, still lost in his climax.

Gabriel pulled back when Dean went lax under him, then chuckled, settling them more comfortably together as he continued to slowly rock in and out of his body, waiting for Dean to regain consciousness.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open after a minute or two, and he looked dazed and sated, a replete smile curving his lips. “Wow!” he murmured, happy to give credit where credit was due. Then his eyes widened in shock as he recovered enough to realize Gabriel was still hard and still fucking him. “Oh hell no, I don’t have another one in me!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel chuckled, his gaze turning sharper, “it won’t be much longer for me either.”

Reassured, Dean relaxed under him and enjoyed feeling Gabriel sliding in and out of him now that his own need was slaked. His hands moved over Gabriel, nails lightly grazing sensitive skin, and he looked up into the warm brown eyes as he pressed two fingers inside Gabriel.

That drew a deeply indrawn breath from the archangel, and his laughter spilled out over Dean as he came, his pleasure jetting between them as he drove inward one final time then collapsed onto Dean.

Dean lay beneath the limp angel, arms and legs still wrapped around the leanly muscular form, and he couldn’t stop smiling. It wasn’t a state he could have imagined himself in only a few hours earlier, but he was glad of it and glad of Gabriel’s company. “Okay,” he said finally, “you live up to your own hype.”

“Did you even watch all of _Casa Erotica 13_?” Gabriel chuckled as he stretched within Dean’s embrace.

“Hell no!” Dean exclaimed. “We only watched the message.” While Dean was usually up for a good porn flick, something about watching Gabriel with the busty bimbos had really bothered him, and Sam and Bobby had certainly had no interest in watching anything beyond the archangel’s message to them.

“Ah, then you really were unprepared. Well, now you know.”

“I sure do,” Dean agreed with a grin as he let his legs drop back to the bed, making himself more comfortable, though he kept his arms looped around Gabriel’s waist. “Impressive,” he praised.

“Never thought I’d hear that word from you.”

Dean smirked. “You get what you earn.”

“Ooo baby,” Gabriel snickered.

“Asshole,” Dean said, in much the same tone he always called Sam bitch.

“Considering where I am, I think the name sticks with you,” Gabriel chuckled.

“In case you’ve already forgotten, I fucked you too,” Dean pointed out.

“Now how could I forget that? It’s just, you know, passed out and all...”

Dean groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of that, am I?”

“Probably not,” Gabriel mused, “but I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dean eyed him suspiciously for a long moment before slowly smiling. “Yeah, I’m sure you will.”

END


End file.
